Quickstart Guide
(Under Construction) To download Greed Adventure, you need a''' japanese itunes account', and then to find it in the app store and download. Instructions on making a japanese itunes account can be found elsewhere, like here. Once you download the game, tap to open. You will see these screens, then be taken to the Starting screen. Tap to start the game. '''This screen shows four buttons:' Tap the''' Green button''' on the bottom righ't' to begin the game. Tapping the''' Red one will take you '''back to the Start screen. This means you agree to Greed Adventure's terms and agreements. The white buttons above would be how to read them, and the privacy policy. After that, another screen will pop up with an "OK" button. Clicking it will continue the game to the first story. There are plans to have it translated and up here as soon as possible.For the sake of haste, we're skipping it for now. Once you get past the story, you'll enter a combat scenario. The tutorial will tell you to''' tap your character to use an ability''' to end the fight. In the future,' you can tap the other character bubbles above your main character to switch between them.' After combat is over the tutorial will take you to this screen. Tap the buttons it tells you to, this accepts the end of the fight and moves you back to the main menu. Then you'll be taken to where Story can be read, and Battles will be fought. The button that takes you here is the button with the Airship that looks like a whale/shark on it. This button will be referred to as the "Quest button". Once you continue the story by tapping the button it asks you to, You will be taken to another story scene. : : : : During this scene''' you can enter your Name.' : This will be your' username for the game. It must be under 8 characters long. Once you have a suitable name, hit the '''Yellow button to enter it. The game will ask you for confirmation, you will hit the Green '''button if your name is correct, and the '''Red one if you need to change it. You will be taken back to a scene with Eeta. She'll offer to explain more about the game to you here. If you cant understand, it doesnt matter which answer you put. Translations are in progress. After this you'll arrive in Greed Adventure. Which may or may not look a little hectic, with many other players' avatars idling. You can run around this area, but there's not much else to do. At the bottom of the screen, you'll see that there are 5 buttons. The First one from Left to Right is the Home '''Button, which will take you to this very screen. The Second is the '''Operation button, where you can see your characters, cards, teams and level up. The Third is the Quest button, you can read stories and battle here. The Fourth is the Gatcha button, where you draw cards from. The Fifth is the Menu button for other things, like Sound Settings, your account ID number, and other Info. You wont get a chance to mess around yet, because the Tutorial will still have you in its clutches. It'll take you to the Gatcha, and ask you to draw a single card. This action costs nothing, and you'll get a random A Rank Skill Card. You'll also get Kurapika as a new Team member. A sidenote: Skill cards cannot be set as your avatar nor can you play with them. They're allies you can summon during a fight by setting them as your Characters skill cards. Your Team members are all viable to be set as your Avatar by placing them in the first slot of the Team. This will be the character you start battles with . If you swap characters mid-battle, whoever is engaged in battle by the end of the fight will be who you'll see in the victory pose. As far as I can tell, you cannot level up Skill cards except by using EXP cards or other Skill cards in the Leveler. You can level up your Team/Characters by going into battle with them, or with small green, medium sized red, or large yellow/golden "microchips" gotten from battle or as rewards When you want to arrange your Team or set Skill cards, click the second button from the left- the Operation button. New buttons will appear will cover the other buttons except for the Home button and these will be your Team, Chara(cter), Card, and Kakera Buttons. Team will take you to your Team formation screen. In the Team formation screen, you can set the order and Skill cards of your members. You'll also see that each member has a rock, paper, or scissors icon in the corner. Rock characters are usually Tank style, Scissors are Offensive, and Paper are Defensive characters. If you tap the Chara button, it'll take you to a screen where you can see all the Playable characters you've collected and can use in teams. You can tap and hold on their thumbnails for full views and overviews of their stats. If you just tap them and press the yellow button, you can level them up with microchips and coins instead of relying on leveling them with experience in battles. The number of microchips you have will be right underneath their icons. On the Card menu you'll see all the Skill cards you have. Similar to before, you can hold over their thumbnail to see the full card. If you tap the card, you'll be able to level it up by using EXP cards or other Skill cards you dont want. If you use Skill cards, it will be destroyed. This cant be undone, so be cautious. The third button is where you can exchange "Character fragments" for an actual Character you can use in your teams. You can get character fragments from quests and special events. Everyday you can pull one card from the Gatcha for free.